


How To Raise A Child: Dauntless Style

by xxxcxxx



Category: Divergent - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Next Generation, No war, Parent Eric, Swearing, swearing in front of children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 19:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16562228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxcxxx/pseuds/xxxcxxx
Summary: Eric and Tris' son Benji, has just been suspended...from day care





	How To Raise A Child: Dauntless Style

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own anything. This will not be continued.

Eric was watching the transfer initiates fight. Four had given up his position as an instructor so Eric was stuck breaking in the new guy.

“Listen up, today we are starting active combat, the rules of active combat are simple: you will be paired up, you will fight this person; no bitching; no changing; winner gets 20 points from the loser's account; if you are caught cheating you automatically lose; if you are caught intentionally throwing a fight you both lose, the points go to my 'dealing with you lot' fund and every single one of you will go on a nice run to the education center and back. Are we clear?” watching their scared little faces nod up at him was enough to brighten his mood. 

Eric was three fights in and debating which would be more boring: this, or sitting in his office pretending to do his paperwork about this, when the doors opened and a toddler sized blur streaked its way to him yelling “DADDY” at the top of his lungs. He had just enough time to brace before his son Benji's skull connected with his knees. He looked up to see Christina making her way over in a more sedate manner. 

“Why aren't you in day care buddy?” Eric questioned prying the kid from his legs and kneeling down. The look on his face was angelic as he rambled on about how he punched Micah because he called him a pansy cake. Eric was trying not to laugh, Tris would kill him if she found out he laughed, and she would definitely find out. 

“He's suspended until Monday. His teacher says she would like to see the three of you at your earliest convenience. Tris says your earliest convenience is four today.” Eric checked his watch, it was just past one, he had plenty of time. “ Tris also says, and I quote, 'this is all your fucking fault and she'll fucking deal with you later' end quote.” Eric twitched, it was minute but Christina definitely caught it if the smirk was anything to go by. “Also I've got to start my shift, so the little monster is yours. Chris turned and started walking back out. He looked back down at the kid before noticing the silence in the room. 

“The fuck are you all gawping at? Did I say you could stop fighting?” Everyone seemed to jump out of their shocked state. Benji giggled as everyone jumped and scurried to look busy. He stood up hauling his son onto his shoulders as he did. The kids fingers twisted themselves in his hair and he briefly mourned he neat style it had previously been in.

“Alright buddy I need your eyes on them, can you watch them fight so they don't cheat?” hearing his son's affirmative he turned his attention back to the ring.


End file.
